Silver High School
by xSonicSilverLoverx
Summary: There's a new student at the Emerald-Lake School. A Hedgehog named Silver, who starts the 8th grade, trying to survive the school and bullies. And soon he realized that a girl has caught his heart. It will be mostly Silver's POV. Rated K for bad languages. -cancelled-


_**Yeah, you saw it. It's a High School story. Well, this school has both high and a middle grades XD. I've been inspired by all the Sonadow High Schools stories. Decided to do my own. This story has no rape or lemon(because I suck at those XD), but it will have bad languages(swearing).**_

_**I'm ending school in a week, so I've have time to work on my other fictions as well ^w^**_

_**This is something for the Silvhire(SilverxSapphire)couple**_

_**This is mostly for the Silver fangirls, and fanboys if there are any XD**_

_**Want your fan character or fan characters's to be in this story? Mostly my OC's will also appear in this story. More FC's, more fun, right? ^w^**_

_**Just review or what it calls to tell me which character or characters you want to be in and how they should act. For example; You say like this; "My character Joey the Cat can be one of Shadow's badass friends, and my other character Mimi the Bunny can hang out Sonic and the crew." Yeah, something like that. :3 Don't forget to tell me their ages and such. **_

_**And yeah, all the characters are wearing clothes :D**_

_**Some of the characters will appear later in the story.**_

_**Characters in this story: **__Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Tails, Espio, Vector, Cream and Cheese, Vanilla, Mighty, Ray_

_**OC's in the story:**__ Sapphire, Sunflower, Spikes, Flower, Kikio, Silvia, Raven, Sally(not Sally Acorn)_

_**Pairing: **__Mostly Silvhire(SilverxSapphire), not much of Sonower(SonicxSunflower), Knuxio(KnucklesxKikio), Flowails(FlowersxTails),Vecilla(VectorxVanilla), Mighen(lol)(MighyxRaven), and Espose(EspioxRose)_

_**Rating:**__ Mostly K+_

_**Characters ages:**_

_**Silver: **__14_

_**Sapphire:**__ 14_

_**Sally: **__9_

_**Sonic:**__ 15_

_**Shadow:**__ 16_

_**Rouge:**__ 18_

_**Espio:**__ 16_

_**Rose:**__ 16_

_**Ray:**__ 15_

_**Knuckles:**__ 16_

_**Kikio:**__ 15_

_**Tails:**__ 8_

_**Flower:**__ 8_

_**Sunflower:**__ 15_

_**Mighty:**__ 16_

_**Silvia:**__ 7_

_**Raven:**__ 15_

_**Vector:**__ 20_

_**Vanilla:**__ 25 or 45_

_**Spikes:**__ 15_

_**Summary:**__ There's a new student at the Emerald-Lake School. A Hedgehog named Silver, who starts the 8__th__ grade, trying to survive the school and bullies. And soon he realized that a girl has caught his heart. It will be mostly Silver's POV. Rated K+ for bad languages._

_**And please, read and review!**_

**Silver High School – Chapter 1**

"So this is the school, huh? " I said to myself as I walked into the school building.

My name is Silver, and I was a silver-grey hedgehog. I was just about to start 8th grade in a new school in was in the middle of August.. All my happiness and joyness was quickly replaced by nervousness as I entered the building. The school looked very different from my old school. To the left, I saw a bit older students who was around my age or older, while the other side was there younger students. They looked like they were around 7 to 10. I guess it's not just a high school, it was a middle school as well. But I guess that the middle grades are separated with the high grades.

"Excuse me?" Someone said to me. I turned my face around. It was a blue woman cat. She looked like she was around 35, and she was wearing a dark blue costume with blue high heels as a principal always use to have on.

"Yeah?" I said.

"It seems like you're kind of lost." She said. "Are you new here?"

"Y-yeah," I snapped out. "yes I am. My name is Silver."

"Silver?" She said and thought. "Oh yeah, Silver. I knew that the were support to be a new student here. Welcome to the Emerald-Lake School, Silver! I'm principal Mrs. Safford, but can call me Sarah if you want." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Safford." I said and shook her hand as she shook mine.

"I guess that you're about to head to your class, right?" She said.

"Yeah, but I don't know which class." I said sadly.

"Oh but I know. Follow me." She said and walked straight through the middle of the school corridor. There were a lot of different doors we walked passed. I guess that we where in the school expedition. But as the principal stopped by a door, she took a key out of the pockets and opened the door with.

"Well here it is, my office." Mrs. Safford said.

Her office was kinda big. The floor, ceiling, the walls, everything was completely tan-coloured. I was so possessed by the office that I didn't notice the Mrs. Safford was walking to her office desk and took out some papers from it.

"Here." She said.

"What?" I said and woke up from my daydreaming.

Mrs. Safford giggles. "This is some papers that might be in need." She said and handed me the papers. "Number 36 is where you class are now. It's on the second floor."

"Alright, thanks Mrs. Safford…I mean Sarah." I said as she giggles to me.

I started to walk out of the principal's office and the expedition as well. As I was heading the way to my class, I looked at the papers that Mrs. Safford gave. It was a lunch list, a school scheme, a pass card so I can walk to the corridors on a lesson time and some information such as school rules and such. I looked at the school scheme to look what kind of lesson the class was support to have first.

"Teacher time." I read to myself. I guess teacher time mean that you have to spend time with your teacher or something.

I soon arrived outside the classroom. I was a bit nervous, thinking of what the other classmates would think about me.

"_Okay! Here goes nothing._" I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

As I entered the class, the whole class looked at me, even the teacher. But she smiled at me.

"Excuse me?" She said. I turned her face to her. "Aren't you Silver? The new student?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I said while trying to keep my cool.

"Then you're in the right classroom. I'm Mrs. Catherwood, your teacher." She stood up and welcome me as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet." I said while shaking her arm.

"Everyone, this is Silver." She introduced me to the others. "He's going to be in this class from now on so be nice to him and make him feel welcomed." She continued.

The other was saying "hi" to me, while the other was just staring at me.

"Welcome to the class, Silver!" Someone said. A big smile appeared in my face as well.

"That's very nice of you, Sally." Mrs. Catherwood said to the student, which was a brown seedrian. "Silver, why don't you sit next to Sally over there?" She said and pointed over the table.

I nodded and walked to the table I was gonna sit. I sat next to a blue hedgehog and the brown seedrian. Mrs. Catherwood began to read a book for the whole class. Most of the classmates started to play on their Iphone or started to sleep.

And I? Heh, I was just drawing. Drawing is actually one of my favourite hobbies. I was just drawing a picture of myself, since I've got nothing to do.

"That's a really good picture." Someone said to me so the teacher couldn't hear.

I turned my face to the person, which was the brown seedrian

"T-thanks…" I said nervously.

"Where did you learn to yourself to draw that good?" She asked.

"Nowhere." I said. "I learned myself."

"Really?" She said surprised. "That's just cool." She continued. "By the way, the name's Sally." She introduced herself with a friendly smile.

"I'm Silver. Silver the hedgehog." I introduced myself.

"How does it feel to be new here, Silver?" She asked me.

"It does feel great, but a bit scary. I replied.

"Don't worry. Once you'll get more friends, you'll feel safe later." She said and smiled to me.

After a moments of talking, until the school bell rang.

"Okay class, that was it." Mrs. Catherwood said closed her book. Time to go to your next lesson."

All the students stood up from their chairs, picking up their backpacks and went outside the classroom. I was about to do the same until Mrs. Catherwood called me.

"Silver?"

I turned my face to her.

"Yeah?"

"Could you come over her?" She asked.

I walked over the desk as I raised an eyebrow at her. What did she want me?

"Here." She said and handed me a key. I looked at her confused.

"What's this for?" I said.

"It's your key to the lockers." She said and smiled at me. Of course, I felt a bit stupid. I've should known that I will get a key for my own locker so I can put my backpack and such.

"Your locker is outside the classroom. The number to you locker is written on the key." She continued.

"Okay, thanks." I said and headed to the door.

"Oh, and one thing." She said. I turned my face around. "Since you're new here, I've asked one of my pupils in this class to show you around the school, but she's not here today. So I will let another classmate do it to you, okay?" She said.

I nodded and rushed out of the classroom. I don't wanna miss my lessons on my first school day you know? But I need to found my locker first.

"Okay, lets see here." I said to myself as a walked passed some lockers. It says on the key that my locker is number 32.

I find my locker after a few seconds. I opened the locker and put my backpack in there. I looked at the scheme I got from the principal.

"_Let's see here…_" I thought to myself. I was trying to find what lesson I was suppost to have right now.

"We're gonna have math." Someone said to me. I quickly turned my face to the person and saw that he was a red echidna. He was leaning against the lockets.

"You're Silver, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me."I said.

"So it's you I will show you around the school. The names Knuckles, but call me Knux if you want, cause that's what my friends call me mostly." He said and smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, Knux." I said.

"You too." He replied. "I guess we should head to the math now. You should also have this." He continued and handed me something.

"Thanks, Knuckles." I said. It was a math book and a booklet he gave me.

"Anyway," He said. "we should head back to the math class." He said and heading to the math class. I followed him.

Me and Knuckles talked for a while. Our conversation lasted until we got close to the math class room.

"Huh?" I said. "Where is everybody?" There wasn't even more than 11 people outside the classroom.

Knuckles chuckles at me. "Don't worry, Silver. All the eight graders are separated in different math groups. Luckily you came in my group. This is math group number 2." He said.

"Oh." I said and put my hand on my chest, and made a relived sigh.

"Yo, Knuckles!" Someone said. I turned my face around and saw and black armadillo and a yellow squirrel coming towards us.

"Yo, Mighty." Knuckles said and brofisted with the armadillo and the squirrel. I just stood there in silence.

"Who's that?" The yellow squirrel said.

"Guys this is Silver. Silver, this is my best pals Mighty and Ray." Knuckles said. Looks like Mighty was the armadillo and Ray the squirrel.

"Hi, Silver." Mighty said.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"So you're new here, Silver?" He said. I nodded quickly.

"Heh, you should be happy. There are so many bullies in this school." Mighty continues.

As he said that, someone pushed me to the ground. I didn't knew who it was. I turned my head up and saw a black and red hedgehog who was continued walking away from me with others around him. He turned around to my face.

"You know that you shouldn't stand in other peoples way." He said and smirked at me. I swear to god that my anger drew inside me.

"Ignore him.." Someone said. And it wasn't Ray, Mighty or Knuckles. It was a blue hedgehog I saw earlier in the classroom. He raised his hand to me. "Need help?"

I nodded and took his hand and stood up with his help.

"I guess you're Silver." He said. "The names Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

I smiled friendly at him, but it soon was replaced with an angry face. I saw that Knuckles was knowing was I was gonna ask about.

"That's Shadow." He said. "He is the schools main bully." He continued.

"He's actually suppost to be in the eight grades, but somehow to replaced to the ninths." Mighty added.

"But don't worry. If he teases you, he'll have to face us first." Sonic said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Hey, guys! Our lesson has started" Ray said and walked to the classroom. And Mighty followed him.

"Ready for math, Silver?" Knuckles said to me.

I nodded. The guys started to the classroom. I did the same and closed the door after me.

_**Well, that's done. The chapter I mean, not the story XD**_

_**Well guys, hope you like it. Even if it sucks a little. ^^**_

_**Tune in next time!**_


End file.
